There and Back Again
by FantasticMisticalWonder
Summary: While visiting their cousin, Alice, Lucy falls down the rabbit hole, and is soon followed by her siblings and cousin.  Discovering a land so alike and different from Narnia, they are sucked into yet another struggle for the freedom of a fantasy land.
1. Down Again

The reunion of the Pevensie, Scrubb, Kingsley, Lewis, and Carroll families was going as planned. The grown-ups mingled and chatted whilst the children ran around the gardens and horsed around. Of course, there were the occasional odd balls there, too. Aunt Imogene didn't mingle with the other adults, preferring to sit in a chair and daydream about her "prince" that she swore was going to come sooner or later, Eustace Scrubb was enjoying himself by not playing with the other children but by tormenting them, and then there were the Pevensie children.

There were four of them: Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Peter was the eldest, about nineteen, and Lucy was the youngest at thirteen. Susan and Edmund were the middle children, at eighteen and fifteen. However, they didn't mingle with the other children or young adults. It wasn't just that the Pevensies didn't want to join in the fun and merry-making – they actually would have enjoyed some company – but, there was a sort of eeriness about them that made others tend to skirt and avoid them. It was unnerving how they seemed mature beyond their years. They tended to gravitate towards conversation with adults, but even the grown-ups started dreading conversation with the four Pevensies. It just wasn't natural, their understanding of political affairs and their advanced vocabulary. Though it was agreed that the one who attained her youthfulness most was Lucy, even she could prove to be exceedingly wise at times. And it was noted how Edmund was no longer the immature wet-rag he used to be. Susan was still a bit of a know-it-all, and Peter still a bit bossy, but they all acted like they were ten years older than they actually were.

However, the Pevensies and the daydreaming Aunt weren't the only ones who were outcast. Alice Kingsley was considered unusual as well. Though she certainly was respected for setting up trade with China, people did notice when she would ask those odd questions about what it was like to fly and if a zebra was really white with black stripes or black with white stripes. Questions no one had ever even dreamed of asking, because they were so ridiculous. And what was worse, was that she never even tried to hide her oddness. She was much more open about it than she used to be.

So, it was quite natural that the Pevensies and Alice Kingsley gravitated towards each other. Outcasts often do that.

"Hello Alice!" Lucy said brightly, practically bouncing up to her cousin.

Alice smiled down at the youngest Pevensie. "Hello Lucy. How are you?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm alright. I'm just hoping Eustace doesn't act like a pratt for the rest of the reunion." Lucy said, a disapproving frown appearing on her face as she looked over at her other cousin.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Pratt? Normally only Edmund would say something like that."

Lucy looked at Alice in surprise, and then slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh, no! Peter's right! I _have_ been spending too much time with Edmund!"

"What do you mean she's been spending too much time with me?" Edmund asked Peter, an offended look on his face.

Peter smiled. "Well, you must admit Ed: you're not the best influence."

Edmund scowled. "Come on Pete! You know I've changed since . . . ." Edmund drifted off, a suddenly wistful and almost dream-like expression on his face.

Alice was about to ask the other three Pevensies what had gotten into their brother, when she noticed the same look on their faces. It was like they were all remembering something, something wonderful.

"You're right Ed, you have changed since that. We all have." Peter said.

"When do you think we'll go back?" Lucy asked.

"It won't be all four of us, Lu. You know that. It'll just be you and Ed." Peter said.

Alice was entranced by the whole thing. She felt the nagging curiosity as to the place they were talking about, and why Susan and Peter couldn't go back. It was all quite odd. She longed to ask them about this mystery place, but she was almost afraid to break the trance. She sensed that something important was going on between the four Pevensies.

Susan was the first to shake herself out of the spell. "Come on now, there's no use living in the past. We might as well forget about the whole thing, get used to the fact that _this_ is our home." She said practically.

"Not anymore it isn't," Lucy murmured, but Susan's tactic had worked: the trance was broken, and the Pevensies went on with their previous conversation, as if nothing had happened.

"So, Alice, how was China?" Peter asked.

Alice, a bit bewildered, answered "Oh, it was quite lovely. Everyone didn't stand on their heads like I thought they would."

Everyone laughed at that, but Lucy looked over Alice's shoulder, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Did you see that?" Lucy asked.

"See what Lu?" Peter asked.

"That white rabbit!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Rabbits are quite common in this area, Lucy." Susan said.

"But this one had a . . ." Lucy began, but she drifted off.

"This one had a what Lucy?" Edmund asked.

Lucy murmured something that sounded like "I'll be right back," and she ran off in direction of the shrubbery.

"Lucy!" Susan called.

"Not again!" Peter groaned.

"She's always running off," Edmund sighed.

"Come on! We have to catch her before she gets herself into trouble." Peter said before running off in Lucy's direction. Susan, Edmund, and Alice followed. It soon became difficult to even see Peter, and they found themselves following the sound of his voice, screaming his sister's name. When they finally found Peter, he was standing under a tree, looking around frantically.

"What is it Pete?" Edmund asked.

"I've lost her!" Peter said.

"You lost Lucy?" Susan exclaimed.

"She just disappeared!" Peter said.

Alice looked over Peter's shoulder, and she felt an odd tickling sensation in her stomach. She walked past Peter and to the base of the tree, and she looked down at the ground.

"What is it Alice?" Peter asked, coming up behind her. Alice felt Susan and Edmund step behind Peter.

All three Pevensies looked at where Alice was looking, and there was a collective groan from them.

"By the Lion," Peter swore.

At the base of the tree, was a rabbit hole. But this one seemed different. It was much larger than a normal one, and it seemed to go on forever. They could almost hear the wind rushing in it, like the sort of noise you hear at the top of a cliff.

"You don't think she fell . . ." Edmund said.

"Even Lucy isn't that foolish." Susan said.

"Maybe she was just looking, and she slipped . . ." Alice whispered, memories floating in front of her eyes. Memories of a strange place, untouched by the sun and inhabited by the oddest and maddest of creatures. Memories that were clouded, but as Alice stared deeper down the rabbit hole, she found them becoming clearer and clearer. And then, out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw a flicker of blue. Looking over to where she saw the color, Alice beheld a vibrant blue butterfly, that looked like it had the face of an old man. What was even more extraordinary, though, was that the butterfly seemed to be looking right at her, scrutinizing her, as if it were evaluating and assessing her. Unbidden, a memory surfaced in Alice's mind.

"_Is she the right Alice?" a white rabbit in a waistcoat asked._

"_Hardly," replied an abnormally large blue caterpillar before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

All at once, the memories came flooding back to Alice, and she silently gasped in realization.

"Wonderland," Alice whispered.

"What was that, Alice?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Alice quickly replied.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Alice said.

"How do we know for sure if Lu fell down?" Edmund asked, bringing the other three back to the present situation.

"Well, we can't jump in after her," Peter said.

"Be realistic Peter! It's just a rabbit hole, it can't be that deep." Susan said.

"Well then, you go down," Peter said, gesturing toward said hole.

Susan seemed suddenly less confidant, and she hesitated. "Well . . . there'd be no point in it. Lucy couldn't possibly have fallen in. I mean, she'd have had to crawl through the tunnel, and she couldn't possibly want to find a rabbit that badly, now, could she?" Susan asked.

"Su's right Pete. Maybe she didn't fall. Maybe . . . you know, she went back." Edmund said.

"But Aslan said you'd be going with her," Peter said.

"Who's Aslan?" Alice asked.

Edmund and Peter both hesitated, and Susan glared at them.

"You know, it's quite possible that nothing unusual happened to Lucy. Who's to say that she just didn't run off in another direction and Peter didn't see. You two are automatically assuming the worst –"

"Oh, and it would be the worst-case scenario if Lucy went back?" Edmund asked angrily.

"I think that's the best-case scenario, Su." Peter said.

"Just because it's a fantasy world, doesn't mean that it's not dangerous, too!" Susan snapped.

As the Pevensies argued, Alice knelt on the ground and peered down the rabbit hole. The dark vastness seemed eerie and inviting at the same time. It seemed to be calling her name, almost begging her to lean forward a little more, to fall in and return to the world she had saved. _Return to your home_ it seemed to say. _You know that you never really belonged in the Over World._

Entranced, Alice leaned forward, and felt gravity pull her. She let out a yelp, and the Pevensies immediately stopped bickering and turned their attention to their cousin.

"Alice!" Peter yelled, grabbing onto her arm. But the tug seemed to only grow stronger, and as Alice fell, so did Peter.

"Pete!" Edmund cried, and he grabbed onto Peter's leg. But, of course, he started to fall as well.

"Edmund!" Susan exclaimed, and for once, she did the stupid thing – or perhaps it was the smart thing – and she grabbed onto Edmund's foot. But something seemed to be pulling at them, and soon, Alice Kingsley and her cousins were falling down the rabbit hole.

*line break*

Now, let us return to Lucy. If you haven't guessed already, the white rabbit she saw was indeed the same white rabbit that had seduced Alice down the rabbit hole two times. Now, Lucy followed it, of course, because it was wearing a waistcoat and holding a giant pocket watch. Talking rabbits Lucy could deal with, but a rabbit in clothes was just plain odd. Reepicheep had his circlet, and his cape, but an animal wearing actual clothes was just plain odd. So Lucy followed the strange rabbit until she came to the rabbit hole. And of course she looked down into it and was pulled by the same mysterious force that pulled her siblings and cousin, and down she fell.

At first it was total darkness, and then she came into a dimly let tunnel that seemed to be filled with falling furniture. She had a few close calls with an opening and shutting wardrobe that nearly chopped her head off and chest of drawers that almost captured her foot, but she managed to escape any harm. When she finally came crashing through the floor of the seemingly bottomless rabbit hole, she immediately noticed something odd. She had that aching feeling in your head that you get when all the blood rushes there whilst hanging upside down, and she no longer felt her hair on her back. Looking up, Lucy saw what seemed to be a table on the ceiling, but soon realized that she was _on_ the ceiling right before gravity decided to work properly and she came falling onto the floor. Lucy groaned and rubbed her soar head, and sat up to look at her surroundings.

She was in a small room with a black-and-white tiled floor. Surrounding the room were doors, and in the center of the room was a wooden table with a glass top. Lucy stood up and looked at the table, and she noticed a glass bottle marked "drink me" on it. Lucy didn't even touch it, for she knew better than to drink from a random bottle filled with who-knows-what. Instead, she decided to try and open one of the doors, for they seemed like her only way out.

Lucy tried and tried, but all seemed locked. There was one small door no higher than Lucy's knee, but she didn't even try to open that one, as she knew it would be impossible for her to fit through it, even with her petite figure. Lucy sighed in frustration, and put her back against one of the doors and leaned her head against it. Closing her eyes, Lucy took a deep breath before opening them to try and evaluate the situation.

"Alright, so I'm locked in a small room filled with doors, but all are locked. What would Peter or Edmund do? They'd try to break the door down! That's what!" Lucy exclaimed triumphantly, not the least bit bothered that she had been talking to herself.

Lucy placed herself opposite of one of the weaker looking doors, braced herself, and ran as fast as she could against the door, her shoulder facing towards it. However, the only thing Lucy succeeded in was badly bruising her shoulder.

Holding onto her shoulder in pain, Lucy hissed under her breath a few curses she had heard from Edmund and Eustace. Looking up to the ceiling, Lucy silently prayed for a sign when a glint of gold caught her eye. Looking at the table, Lucy saw a small old-fashioned key on the glass top. Lucy picked up the key and looked at it incredulously; it hadn't been there a minute ago, had it? Lucy shrugged and went up to the door she had previously tried to break down, and tried the key. It didn't fit. Lucy then proceeded to the next door, but once more it failed to work. She went from door to door, once more skipping the small one, but the key was either to small or the locks were too big. It just didn't seem work! In exasperation, Lucy slammed the key down on the table. The bottle labeled "drink me" rattled a bit, and then fell onto the floor. With a tiny clink the bottle shattered, leaving only a pile of glass and a puddle of its mysterious contents. This only fueled Lucy's frustration, and she kicked the table in annoyance. It teetered, and the small golden key fell on the floor. Looking up at the heavens in exasperation, Lucy bent down to pick up the key, but cut herself on one of the shards of glass. Yelping in pain, Lucy put her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding, but almost upchucked the second her finger touched her tongue. Though she tasted the coppery blood, she also tasted something vile and revolting. Looking at her finger, and then down at the puddle of what had been in the "drink me" bottle. Some of the liquid had obviously gotten on her finger when she cut herself on the glass.

"It couldn't have been enough to cause any serious damage, can it?" Lucy asked herself, almost a little afraid of what had been in that bottle. Almost subconsciously, Lucy put a hand to her forehead to check her temperature, and to her surprise, felt her headband slip.

Lucy frowned, it had almost been painfully tight when she put it on, so how come it was suddenly so loose?

Lucy took of her headband and looked at it critically, and then started in surprise. It looked a lot bigger than she remembered it being. It was then that Lucy noticed that her sleeve was no longer at her wrist. By now, Lucy had forsaken her frustration in favor of confusion. Her sleeves and entire dress had been so tight that Lucy had found it difficult to breath. And now, it was so baggy that her sleeves were falling down her arms and her dress was slipping off her shoulders. And not just her dress, but her petticoat and shoes and stockings and pretty much everything she was wearing. And Lucy also noticed that the table seemed a bit taller and the room a bit larger. Lucy looked down at the ground, meaning to look at the shards of the "drink me" bottle, but instead found it gone. Lucy looked around frantically, and then back at the table. On the glass top was the bottle, unbroken and full. Lucy eyed the bottle suspiciously, and wearily picked it up, unstopped it, and took a light sip. Almost immediately, everything in the room seemed to grow, including Lucy's clothes, soon, Lucy was lost in a pile of her clothing. She managed to worm her way out, and took her undergarment – and with a few tugs of the tightening strings – she managed to make it fit.

Excited now, Lucy ran over to the small door, and pulled on the door knob. However – like all the other doors before it, it was locked. Lucy turned around and looked for the key, and found – to her dismay – that it was back on the table. She was sure that she had left it on the ground!

Lucy looked up at the table determinedly, and jumped, her arm reaching towards the top. She didn't even make it half way. Huffing, Lucy then proceeded to try and climb up one of the legs, but she only slipped back down.

"Oh come on!" Lucy cried.

She looked around the room, hoping to find something she could stand on to get to the table, and found a promising looking glass box. Lucy walked over to it, and found something even more interesting inside it. Inside it, Lucy found a small white cake labeled "eat me." Lucy opened the box and looked at the cake critically.

"Well, if there's one magical food here, who says that there can't be two?" Lucy asked herself before taking a bite out of the cake.

Instantly, Lucy felt herself begin to grow, and she found that her dress – that had been almost immodestly baggy – now uncomfortably tight. She also found that the room was suddenly a little too small for thirty-feet tall girls. Suddenly, Lucy giggled. When she first arrived in a magical world, she was thought a dwarf. Now, everyone would think she was a giant.

Lucy bent down and picked up the key, and then took another drink from the small glass bottle. She began to shrink, and soon she was small enough to fit through the door. However, she found the key a bit too heavy. She stumbled over to the door, and with a slight struggle, she managed to get the key into the lock, turned it, and the door easily swung open. And what was outside, Lucy was not expecting at all.

"By the Lion . . ." Lucy whispered in wonder.


	2. The Open Door

,Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Alice in Wonderland. I wish I did, but I don't. Narnia belongs to C.S. "Jack" Lewis, and Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll, and the movie that this fic is based off of belongs to Tim Burton.

* * *

Now, I will not describe the Pevensies and their cousin's fall to you, as it was no different from Lucy's. However, I will tell you that as Alice fell, she found every piece of furniture, every tunnel wall, every gust of wind just as she remembered it. She felt exhilaration at the prospect that she was going back to Wonderland - or Underland – and back to the friends that she had made. The White Queen, the March Hare, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the White Rabbit, the dormouse Mallymkun – well, she wasn't really a friend – and of course, the Mad Hatter. All of her dear, dear friends. Her friends who had never doubted that she was indeed "the right Alice." Well, except for Mallymkun. But the point was, here, she belonged.

Alice was jolted out of her reminiscing by the sudden appearance of the floor. The Pevensies all groaned, and all four relatives rubbed their soar heads and rumps.

"What _was_ that?" Edmund grunted.

"That's no ordinary rabbit hole," Susan said.

"I think that goes without saying, Susan. There was – after all – floating furniture there." Peter commented.

"Peter will you just –" Susan began.

"Don't look up," Alice said, interrupting Susan's inevitably rude and scolding comment.

But – of course – all three Pevensies did, and they noticed the table on the ceiling. Then, they all fell onto the proper floor.

"Bloody Hell," Edmund cursed.

"Ed," Peter warned.

"What? You say it all the time!"

"Peter! Edmund! Now is not the time!" Susan scolded.

"Yes, Mu –"

"Call me Mum, and you're dead," Susan hissed.

"They're all locked," Alice said.

The three Pevensies turned to Alice. "What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"The doors: they're all locked." Alice clarified.

"What doors – oh, those doors." Edmund said, seeming to notice his surroundings for the first time.

"Well, why don't we use the key?" Susan suggested, picking up the little golden key that lay on the glass table.

"What's this?" Edmund asked, picking up the tiny bottle labeled "drink me."

"Ed, don't." Peter said firmly.

"I know! I'm not stupid," Edmund grumbled, putting the bottle back on the table.

"The key doesn't fit in them," Alice said.

"You can't know that," Susan said as she walked up to a door.

"It won't fit," Alice repeated.

But Susan still stuck the key in the lock, and tried without success to turn it.

"Lucky guess," Susan grumbled.

Susan then proceeded to all of the other doors, skipping – like Lucy did – the smallest one. And like Lucy, the key failed to unlock any of the doors.

"Why don't you try that small one, Su?" Peter asked.

Susan glared at her eldest brother. "Do you honestly think that any of us could fit through that? I doubt even Lucy could . . ." Susan drifted off, and her eyes opened wide.

"Lucy," she gasped.

"She's not here, she must have gotten out somehow." Edmund said.

"That, or she fell into a different tunnel." Peter said.

"You two are still assuming that Lucy fell down this rabbit hole like we did." Susan scoffed.

"We didn't just slip, Susan, something pulled us. And I think that it pulled Lucy, too." Peter said.

"If Lucy's here or not, we still have to find a way out." Alice stated.

"Alice is right, Pete: we won't be able to find Lucy stuck in here." Edmund said.

It was then that both Peter and Edmund decided to combine their strength and break down a door – just like Lucy did. Coincidentally – or perhaps not – they attempted to fell the exact same door that Lucy did. The one that seemed the oldest, and frailest. However, they were just as successful as their sister, and both fell to the ground, clutching their shoulders in pain, while Alice and Susan stood to the sidelines, trying to hide their smiles.

"That went well," Susan commented.

"Oh, shut up!" Edmund growled.

Alice decided that it would be a good time to tell her cousins that she had been down the rabbit hole before and speed up their escape, when she noticed the door that Edmund and Peter had tried to break down open slightly.

"I think it worked," Alice whispered.

"What worked?" Susan asked, but then, she, too, noticed the door that was creaking open.

"Peter, Edmund," Susan warned.

The two brothers looked up at the door and immediately got back on their feet and stood protectively in front of their sister and cousin.

For a moment, there was silence, and then there was the sound of voices, and a clamoring. And then a figure crashed through the door and landed at the feet of Peter and Edmund.

"Caspian!" Edmund shouted in surprise.

The figure looked up, and Alice saw that it was a boy, probably no older than she was, with dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing some odd clothes, that looked like they were from King Arthur's time, and he had a sword belted to his waist.

"High King Peter," the boy began, but both Peter and Edmund rushed to help Caspian up, cutting him off.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Peter, or Pete?" Peter asked.

"Sorry," the boy apologized.

It looked like either Peter or Edmund would say something next, but they were interrupted by the door. Voices were coming through it again, except this time, the words were clearer.

"Those scoundrels! Those barbarians! Have no fear, my King! I shall dice them to pieces! I sha – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" the voice screamed.

It came so fast that all Alice saw was a light-brown blur, and she wasn't entirely sure what had happened. All she knew was that one moment, she was staring at an open door that seemed to have nothing but darkness behind it, and the next thing she knew, she was on her back with a mouse wearing a golden circled with a red feather and a sword at his waist, and the door had closed.

The mouse was first to recover, jumping to its feet – er, paws – and drew its sword, pointing it at Alice's throat.

"Speak now and speak quickly wench: what have you done with my king?" The mouse snarled. Had it not been pointing its sword at Alice, she might have laughed – so comedic was the scene.

"Reepicheep!" the three Pevensies exclaimed.

The mouse looked up in surprise, and something close to joy flooded its features.

"My lieges! I did not expect to find you here. It is an honor to see you again," the mouse said, bowing grandly.

"And it is wonderful to see you, too, Reepicheep. Now, if you don't mind, I think that you might want to get off of our cousin." Edmund said, a smile on his lips.

Reepicheep looked down at Alice in surprise, and quickly stepped off of her.

"Pardon me, My Lady. I was not aware that you were kin of the Kings and Queens of old." The mouse apologized, bowing to her.

"You are forgiven," Alice said, trying hard not to laugh. Reepicheep was like a chivalrous male version of Mallymkun, and once that image was in Alice's head, it was hard to make it disappear.

The boy held out his hand to Alice, and helped her stand up once she had grasped it. Once she was on her feet, the boy gave Alice a small bow that was more like a head-nod.

"It is a pleasure to meet kindred of the Great Kings and Queens. I am King Caspian X." the boy said.

"Alice Kingsley," Alice said before looking over at her suddenly very uncomfortable-looking cousins.

"'Great Kings and Queens?'" Alice repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Peter said.

"You see, Lucy found this magic wardrobe, and –" Edmund began, but Reepicheep cut him off.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, Your Highness, but where is Queen Lucy?" he asked curiously.

"We think she fell down here, too, but we don't know where she went." Peter explained.

"Fell?" Caspian asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well, you see, we were at this family reuinion, and . . ." as the Pevensies explained their tale to Caspian and Reepicheep, Alice walked over to the table and picked up the golden key. She quite deliberately placed it in front of the small door, and she then picked up the "drink me" bottle, unstoppered it and took a drink. Almost instantly, Alice shrunk down, until she was lost in the folds of her dress.

"Excuse me for interrupting you again, but your cousin has just disappeared." Reepicheep said.

"Alice!" the three Pevensies exclaimed.

However, Alice was busy with adjusting her undergarment to fit her newly acquired size. She then managed to find herself out of the maze of cloth and looked up at her cousins and Caspian, who were staring down at her open-mouthed.

"Alice?" Edmund croaked out.

"Hello," Alice said.

"How did you –" Susan asked incredulously.

"The 'drink me' bottle, it's a shrinking potion." Alice explained.

"But why did you drink it in the first place?" Peter asked.

"I've been here before," Alice said before walking over to the door. However the key was missing. Alice sighed and turned back to her cousins.

"I don't suppose one of you might hand me that key? It's always reappearing on the table." Alice said.

"You've been here before?" Edmund asked.

Alice nodded.

"Why didn't you say so?" Susan demanded.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen! Now, could one of you hand me that key? I don't want to have to use the 'eat me' cake, as it's crowded enough in here as it is, and I don't think you'll appreciate a twenty-foot Alice in the room. I also suggest you all take a drink from the bottle if you don't want to get left behind." Alice said.

The four stared down at Alice, and Edmund numbly handed down the key.

"Thank you," Alice said. She turned around to unlock the door, and then turned back to see that none of her companions had touched the 'drink me' bottle.

"Well, go on! It doesn't taste _that_ horrid," Alice said before turning her attention back to the door.

"Here, let me help you with that, My Lady," Reepicheep said, hurrying to Alice's side and taking one end of the key.

"Thank you," Alice said gratefully.

"I assume that I won't need any of that potion?" Reepicheep asked.

Alice turned to look at the mouse, and found herself eye-to-eye with him.

"No, I don't think so. You'll fit right through the door." Alice said, smiling.

"And now, so will we," came Edmund's voice, though it had a certain miserable tone to it that was quite unlike him.

Alice and Reepicheep turned around to find that Caspian, Edmund, Peter, and Susan had all indeed drunk the potion, and all were now the same size as Alice. The cause for Edmund's low-spirits were that though Alice and Susan had undergarments that were relatively like the dresses they normally wore, the boys had no such thing, and had resulted to using Caspian's now over-sized sword to cut down their stockings so they could wear them around their waists like skir – I mean kilts.

"Why couldn't that potion shrink our clothes, too?" Edmund asked.

"I see nothing wrong with your attire: the Ancient Egyptian men wore garments similar to what you're wearing now." Alice said.

"Still," Edmund grumbled.

"I suppose you'd rather be running around naked then," Peter said.

"It doesn't mean that I have to like it," Edmund countered, but the resigned look on his face showed that he knew that there was no other choice.

Alice went back to helping Reepicheep with the key, and soon, the door swung open, and Peter, Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Reepicheep, and Alice stepped into Underland.

"Bloody Hell," Peter and Edmund whispered in unison.

"What is this place?" Susan asked.

"Underland," Alice said.

"Pardon?" Caspian asked.

"This place, it's called Underland. Though I called it Wonderland when I first came here." Alice explained.

"When did you first come here?" Peter asked.

"I believe I was eight at the time. I eventually forgot about it though, and I thought it was a dream. But then last year before I went to China, I followed a white rabbit down the rabbit hole and returned. It took me a while to remember that this wasn't all a dream, but everything turned out all right in the end." Alice said.

"You followed a white rabbit?" Susan asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes,"

"Why on Earth did you do that?" Edmund questioned.

"Well, this one wore a waistcoat, and it carried around a big pocket watch –"

"It wore a waistcoat and carried a pocket watch?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Yes,"

"Do you think that it's the same rabbit that Lucy saw?" Susan asked.

"Probably," Alice said.

It looked like Susan was going to say something, but she was interrupted by a sound coming from the bushes.

"Oi! Who goes there?" A voice asked.

"It's Alice," said girl replied.

Almost at once, a white mouse exited the shrubbery from which she had been hiding, and she had a very irritated expression on her face.

"What are you doin' back here? There isn't any trouble in Underland!" Mallymkun demanded.

"It's good to see you too, Mallymkun." Alice said, smiling. She still hadn't changed a bit.

"You two know each other?" Caspian asked.

"Mallymkun helped me retrieve a weapon that was essential in bringing down the Red Queen," Alice explained.

Mallymkun snorted. "Helped you, you stole that eye right from under my nose! When is being robbed by a big galumphing Overland girl ever helpful to anyone?" Mallymkun asked.

At once, Reepicheep jumped in front of Alice and drew his rapier.

"You would do well to show the proper respect," Reepicheep snarled.

"And you would do well not to stick your nose in other peoples business," Mallymkun retorted.

"From what it sounds like, Lady Alice helped in bringing down tyranny in your land. Is that what you call gratitude?" Reepicheep asked.

"We would have done fine without her!" Mallymkun shouted.

"You degrade the very ground you stand on with the vile and dishonoring words that spurt from your mouth."

"Oh, you want to go at it then? Fine! Let's go," Mallymkun challenged, drawing her sword.

"Oh dear," Susan said.

At once, Mallymkun and Reepicheep sprang at each other, and would have started a very long and a very badly-ended fight had Alice not restrained Mallymkun and Caspian Reepicheep.

"Reepicheep! Enough!" Caspian yelled.

"She dishonored the kin of the Kings and Queens of old! I am merely protecting the honor of the family of the Great Rulers." Reepicheep said, trying to break free of Caspian's grasp.

"Reepicheep, I order you to stop this immediately." Caspian demanded.

At once, Reepicheep stopped struggling, and hung his head in defeat.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, I was blinded by rage," Reepicheep apologized.

"You meant well, Reepicheep," Caspian said, letting go of the Knight of Narnia.

Mallymkun had stopped struggling earlier, and she was looking around in confusion.

"Kin of the Kings and Queens of old? What's going on here? Since when were _you_ related to Royalty?" Mallymkun asked Alice.

"About two years ago," Peter said, stepping up.

"And who are you?" Mallymkun asked.

The almost mocking way in which Mallymkun asked that question lit a fire in Reepicheep's eyes, and Alice was sure that he would have attacked again had Caspian not placed a warning hand on the mouse's shoulder.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said.

"Queen Susan, the Gentle," Susan said as she stepped up next to her brother.

"King Edmund, the Just," Edmund said, following in suit.

"And our sister: Queen Lucy the Valiant. She's missing right now, and we were hoping to find her here." Peter explained.

"Who's your friend and the sewer rat?" Mallymkun asked, jerking her head towards Caspian and Reepicheep.

Enraged, Reepicheep put his hand to his sword, but Caspian's hand once more stopped him.

"I am Caspian the Tenth, current king of Narnia. And this is Narnia's most valorous, chivalrous, and brave knight, Reepicheep." Caspian said.

"This sounds like a bunch of Futterwaken to me," Mallymkun said.

"Please, our sister?" Peter reminded the mouse.

Mallymkun scratched her head thoughtfully. "I haven't seen any Overland girls around lately, but if she did come through this way, I know where she'd be. Or at least, have been or eventually be."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Reepicheep asked.

Mallymkun glared at the other mouse. "It means, Reepicheak, that everyone who comes from above winds up at this place sooner or later. Your friend either was there and left, is there right now, or will eventually be there." Mallymkun said.

Alice was sure that Reepicheep's face would have been red with rage had it not been covered in fur. So before Mallymkun could say anything to irk the Knight even more, Alice intervened.

"Are you talking about the place I think you're talking about?" Alice asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader." Mallymkun snapped.

"Does it involve a tea party of lunatics?" Alice asked.

"You are correct," Mallymkun said.

"Tea party of lunatics?" Susan repeated.

"Yes," Alice said, smiling.

"Should we be worried?" Edmund asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, everyone in this world is a little mad. And besides; these lunatics are friends of mine."

"Oh joy," Edmund said sarcastically.

* * *

_Okay, sorry I neglected Lucy in this chapter. I just wanted the Pevensies to get into Underland, and I wanted to introduce Caspian and Reepicheep, and I wanted to establish a very long and amusing rivalry between Mallymkun and Reepicheep. I will update soon!_

_~FantasticMisticalWonder (FMW/Wonder)_


	3. No Country for Sane Men

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This version of Alice in Wonderland belongs to Tim Burton, and the Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis (may he rest in peace) and Disney and Walden Media (and Fox, since Disney's not supporting it anymore, :P) Because I'm kinda basing the characters off of that version. The BBC version rocks too, but I haven't seen that one recently, so the newer version's at the front of my mind right now. So keep your lawyers locked up and FAR away from me!

* * *

When Lucy Pevensie walked through the small door, she indeed saw the same things that her siblings saw when _they_ entered Underland. Lucy was so enchanted by what she saw, that she didn't even notice when the door closed shut behind her. It was just like walking into Narnia out of the wardrobe. She half expected to find a lamppost and a friendly faun around.

"Hey! It's Alice!" a voice cried.

Startled, Lucy spun around and saw two . . . boys, walking towards her. They might have been quite short, had Lucy been her normal size, but she was indeed not even a foot tall, so the twins were in fact giants compared to Lucy's current size. One of them had an excited look on his face, while the other scowled.

"That's not Alice!" the second one said.

"Sure it is! Look, see, she's got that . . . stuff, on top of her head, and she's wearing that . . . thing," the first one said.

"But Alice had different stuff on top of her head, and she was wearing a different thing! That's not Alice, I say!" the second one argued.

"Pardon me, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Lucy, Lucy Pevensie," Lucy interrupted. She privately wondered if the Alice the boys were talking about was Lucy's cousin Alice.

"See! I told you she wasn't Alice! She's a . . . what did you say your name was again?" the second boy asked.

"Lucy," she replied.

"See! She's a Lucy," the second one said.

"Well, what do we do with her?" the first one asked.

The second boy thought for a moment, and then his eyes brightened. "Oh! We can take her to Absolem!" he suggested.

"Absolem's gone, remember?" the first one reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Hmmm . . . Oh! I know! We can take her to Tarrant!"

"Oh yeah! We can take her to Tarrant! Uh, who's Tarrant?" the first one asked.

"Hatter!" the second one yelled.

"Oh! Yeah, he'd know what to do with her! He's one of the first ones to have met Alice, right?" the first one asked.

"Yeah, yeah he was!" the second one agreed.

"Weell let's take her to him then!" the first one exclaimed.

"Right!" the second one said before taking Lucy's arm.

"Come on, Miss! We're taking you to Hatter!" the second one stated.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"The Mad Hatter!" the second one repeated.

"I don't think I should be going to see someone who has anger problems," Lucy said.

"Not mad as in angry! Mad as in crazy!" the first one clarified.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, too." Lucy said.

"Well, we'd take you to the White Queen, but she's awfully busy with the repairs of Underland right now, so you'll have to deal with Hatter." The first one said.

"White Queen?" Lucy repeated.

"Uh-huh, she's our ruler. A nice improvement to that bloody big-head, the Red Queen," the second one said.

"Stuck-up, was she?" Lucy asked.

"Well that, and she had a big head," the first one said.

"Oh, well, what are your names?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Tweedledee!" the first one announced.

"And I'm Tweedledum!" the second declared.

"Nice to meet you, Tweedledee and Tweedledum. If you don't mind my asking, where am I?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, good lord, you're asking the Tweedles for information? What is this world coming to?" a voice asked.

Lucy felt a chill run up her spine, and she turned around to see a cat head floating in mid-air. Swallowing her surprise, she gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Hello," she said weakly.

"Hello, my dear. Who might you be now? You're certainly not Alice," the cat mused.

"No, my name's Lucy Pevensie," Lucy replied.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lucy. My name is Chessur, otherwise known as the Cheshire Cat," the cat said, bowing his head.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Chessur," Lucy replied, bowing her head in return.

"Now, tell me Lucy, why on earth are you traveling with the Tweedles? They are utterly useless, you know," the Cheshire Cat asked.

"They said they're taking me to someone called Tarrant." Lucy said.

"Ah, Tarrant, yes. For once, they actually thought up something useful. Assuming they don't get lost, that is. No matter. It has been a pleasure, Lucy dear, but I really must be off," Chessur said before disappearing into thin air.

"I hate it when he does that," Tweedledee grumbled.

"Hey! We're almost there!" Tweedledum cried, jumping up and down.

Lucy looked up, and saw a very tall, very unstable looking house on a hill. Frowning, she walked with the twins up to a long table outside the house, where a grey hare in a suit with a nervous twitch was sitting along with a man with skin paler than the White Witch's, wild carrot-top hair, and a top hat on.

"Hello Tarrant! Hello Thackary!" Tweedledee greeted.

"You're late!" the hare cried, throwing a tea-cup at them.

"Who is this?" the man asked, standing up and looking Lucy curiously.

"This is Lucy! She says she's from where Alice is!" Tweedledum said.

The man's eyes opened wide and he smiled. Lucy didn't like that smile.

"You know Alice?" he asked.

"Yes, she's my cousin," Lucy said, feeling uncomfortable under his cat-green eyes.

"How is she? It's been such a long time since I've seen her," the man inquired.

Lucy was contemplating whether or not she could trust him enough to tell him when she was interrupted by the sound of shouting voices.

"You dare to impude my honor?" an outraged voice cried.

"Honor? I didn't even know that was in your vocabulary!" another voice retorted.

"Why you filthy little wench! I don't care that you're a woman – were you not a friend of Lady Alice's I would have you lashed thirty times and then hanged for your insolence!" the first voice declared.

"Oh, I'm so frightened! What are you going to do, whip me with your magic tail?"

"As I told you before this tail was granted to me by Aslan himself and you would do well to refrain from making jest of it, or I swear by the Lion –"

"Reepicheep?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy!" a chorus of voices exclaimed.

Lucy stared as her siblings came running up to her and embraced her.

"Lucy, we were so worried!" Susan cried.

"You wouldn't believe what's happened! Well, you would, since you probably went through the same thing," Edmund said.

"What have we told you about running off, Lu? You always seem to end up in a strange land when you do," Peter laughed.

"You found it too!" Lucy cried happily before looking over at Alice.

"Alice! You came, too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And she's been here before," Susan said.

"I figured, what with how many people have mentioned your name," Lucy said before looking over at the mouse.

"And Reepicheep! How did you get here?" Lucy asked.

"I wish I knew myself, my Lady. But it is a pleasure to see you again," Reepicheep said, drawing his sword and bowing.

"Hmph," a white dormouse frowned, crossing her arms in displeasure.

"Reepicheep isn't the only one from Narnia here, Lu," Peter said, turning around.

Lucy looked over his shoulder and her eyes opened wide with delight. "Caspian!" Lucy shouted, running over and embracing the young King.

"Hello Lucy," Caspian laughed.

Lucy smiled brightly up at the young boy, and she looked over at her siblings. "This is wonderful! We're all here, just like old times!"

Peter chuckled slightly and smiled. "Exactly like old times, Lu," he said before looking over at the unstable looking hare and the man with the strange glint in his eye. The smile slowly faded from Peter's face as he grew increasingly uncomfortable. He coughed slightly. "Ah . . . good day, sirs . . ."

"Hello Tarrant, Thackary," Alice piped up, smiling. Lucy could see the relief flood onto Peter's face at not having to address the strange duo.

A wide grin spread onto the man's face. "Alice!" he cried, jumping up onto the table and running over to the group – quite a few articles of food and porcelain flying through the air as he did so. Susan seemed completely appalled by the display, and Reepicheep put a hand on his sabre.

"Alice, it's absolutely brilliant to see you!" the strange man – Tarrant – gushed.

"You didn't RSVP! No tea for you!" the hare screeched, throwing tea-cakes at the group. They were all rather badly aimed though, and none of them got hit by the pastries. Reepicheep twitched, and Lucy could see the little knight was having a hard time from lunging at the hare.

"Oh hush now, Thackary. There's plenty of tea for everyone!" Tarrant said cheerily before looking down at the shrunken humans. "Ooh! I think you'd like some cake first though!" he declared, getting a slice of the "Eat Me" cake and putting it on a plate and down on the ground so the Pevensies could reach it. Lucy recognized it immediately, and she looked up at Tarrant. "How will we know how much is enough?" she asked. The other Pevensies gave Lucy a questioning look. Lucy guessed that Alice's expertise had saved them from having to try the cake and learn of its side-effects.

Tarrant smiled down at Alice, displaying his yellow teeth, and he took a small butter knife and gently nicked off a small corner of the cake, holding it down to Lucy. "There, that should be enough!" he said brightly.

Lucy gave Tarrant a thankful smile, and then took the piece – which was the size of a baseball to Lucy – and stuffed it into her mouth. Instantly, Lucy felt herself began to grow. She smiled down at the others, who were staring up at Lucy incredulously.

"Lu! You're huge!" Edmund exclaimed.

Lucy giggled. "Of course! That's what the cake does! Go on! Eat the same amount I did and you'll be fine!" she said.

All three boys looked rather abashed. "I . . don't know if that's such a good idea, Lu," Peter said a bit sheepishly.

Lucy blinked in confusion down at her siblings, and Susan exhaled.

"Stockings aren't as easily adapted to size as our underdresses are, Lucy," the elder sister pointed out.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh . . ."

Alice – who had already grown to normal size – looked over at the Hatter. "Tarrant, you wouldn't happen to have anything my cousins could wear, do you?" she asked politely.

Tarrant looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he rushed over to the rickety house, the sound of crashes coming from inside, followed by a string of curses from Tarrant – who seemed to have suddenly adopted a Scottish accent – before he rushed out, holding a few dresses, tunics, and trousers. "These should do nicely!" he declared, throwing the articles of clothing at the humans.

After the Pevensies and Caspian had all gone behind a nice large shrub to grow and then change into appropriate clothing, they all awkwardly sat at the long table. Edmund had somehow ended up seated next to Thackary – and he was obviously not happy with this arrangement – and Alice sat next to Tarrant, the Tweedles sitting on the other side of her. Lucy sat next to them, and then Peter, Caspian, and Susan on the other side of her. Reepicheep and Mallymkun were content with sitting on the table itself – though not together, Lucy noticed. The two mice must not have gotten off on a good start, considering how they were sending each other glares every so often.

Lucy had been engaged in a chat with the Tweedles – the two twin boys had started to grow on her – and her two older siblings had been talking Narnian politics with Caspian when an exclamation came from Thackary.

"Hatter! Eddung here says that none of them have a birthday today!"

"Edmund," the younger Pevensie boy grumbled, but Tarrant's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked, looking around at the new comers.

Peter looked around a little uncertainly. "No, I'm afraid not, sir,"

Tarrant smiled brightly. "Well, we simply must celebrate!"

"Oh dear," Alice exhaled.

Before anyone could inquire as to what was going on, Tarrant had placed a giant cake on the table, and set off a range of fireworks. He stood up on the table, an accordion in hand, and he began to dance – though it was the strangest dance Lucy had ever seen. It was as if he had no joints whatsoever, and his feet and legs just turned in whatever way they saw fit. He was playing on the accordion a rather disjointed tune, but the Tweedles ant Thackary seemed to enjoy it, as they were swaying and bouncing along with it. Mallymkun seemed offended by the whole thing, however, and climbed inside a teapot to grumble to herself.

"Alice, would you kindly tell us what's going on?" Susan asked, her voice tense. Lucy inwardly winced. Susan was obviously put off by this whole thing. The logic that her mind relied on was failing her at every instant in this world. She had become accustomed to Narnian logic, but Underland, it seems, had a whole different set of rules.

Alice exhaled. "They're celebrating our Un-Birthdays,"

"Our what?" Susan exclaimed.

"What's an Un-Birthday?" Edmund asked, looking very bewildered.

"_Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday!"_ Tarrant sang, bending down to look at the Pevensies, causing Susan to jump in surprise.

"_Imagine, just one birthday every year!"_ Thackary sang back, holding up his tea cup and swaying with it, like a drunkard might with his tankard of mead.

"_Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!"_ Tarrant sang, jumping up in the air to clap his heals together.

"_Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!"_ Thackary cackled before hopping up onto the table to dance with Tarrant. The two happily danced and laughed before turning to Alice, who had an amused, yet fond smile on her face. Lucy guessed that this was not the first time she had been to one of these "Unbirthday" parties.

"_A very merry unbirthday!"_ they sang happily.

"_To me?"_ Alice replied, a chuckle in her voice.

"_To you!"_ Thackary replied, hopping on Tarrant's shoulders, pulling off the man's hat revealing a slightly smaller cake.

"_A very merry unbirthday!"_ the two repeated as Tarrant took the cake off his head and presented it to Alice.

"_For me?"_

"_For you!"_ Tarrant said cheerily.

"_Now blow the candle out my dear and make your wish come true!"_ Tarrant declared before diving behind a shrub with Thackary as Alice blew out the candle.

"_A very merry unbirthday, to you!"_ the two sang as Alice's cake suddenly started shake. Alice quickly put the cake down on the table as it took off into the sky and exploding.

Reepicheep jumped up. "Those two tried to kill you!" he exclaimed angrily, drawing his sabre and starting to march off towards where Tarrant and Thackary were ducked in cover. Alice chuckled and gently lifted Reepicheep up, shaking her head.

"They meant no harm. They do this sort of thing all the time," she explained as Mallymkun floated down onto the table, covered in cake, a parachute strapped onto her back. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was mumbling angrily.

"How did she get in the –"

"Don't ask," Alice replied, cutting off Peter's question.

Lucy just chuckled and smiled brightly as the Tweedle Twins happily grabbed fistfuls of the falling cake and stuffed it in their mouths. She looked over at Caspian, and noticed that the young king had a bewildered look on his face. Susan looked like she had a rather bad headache, Peter as if he weren't sure what to make of the whole thing, whilst Edmund looked doubtfully at the cake in front of him. Lucy couldn't blame him – he had learned the hard way not to trust magical food.

"This place is impossible," Susan murmured. Alice just smiled.

"That's why I called it Wonderland as a child,"

Lucy looked up at her cousin, and felt a new sort of admiration for the older girl. Like Lucy, she had stumbled upon a magical world at an incredibly young age. Now Lucy saw why Alice had been thought so odd when they were all much younger. And Lucy found a small giggle escaping her as she thought how ironic it was that Alice Kingsly, discoverer of Wonderland and the Pevensies, Kings and Queens of Narnia were related. The universe was a funny thing, sometimes.

"Oh dear, _another_ Unbirthday party?" a dry voice sighed.

Lucy jumped as she recognized the voice, and Alice smiled as she turned to face the floating cat's head. "Chessur!"

The Cheshire Cat gave his Cheshire grin, and the rest of his body materialized – though it was still floating. "Alice, my dear. How good to see you again," the cat purred, taking Alice's hand in his paw and kissing it.

Lucy could feel her siblings and Caspian watching the exchange incredulously. Reepicheep was watching the cat warily, a hand on his sabre. Mallymkun sniffed. "Oi, what do you want then, furball?" she asked irritably.

Chessur turned and gave the Doormouse a chilling grin. "Watch your tongue, Madame Mouse. We wouldn't want you to be suddenly swallowed by an incorporeal cat, now would we?"

Mallymkun laughed. "Ha! I'd like to see you try, cat,"

At that moment, Tarrant's head popped up from behind the shrubbery. "Ah! Hello Chessur!" he cried, jumping up above the bush and landing on top of the table. Thackary was holding onto Tarrant's hat tightly, looking around nervously. He looked down at the cat, his eye twitching.

Chessur just chuckled, and he turned to Lucy, bowing to her. "Lovely to see you again, my dear,"

Lucy smiled, a little less afraid of the cat now that she was normal sized. "Hello Mr. Chessur. These are my brothers and sister, Peter, Edmund, and Susan. And that's Caspian and Reepicheep, some friends of ours. Everyone, this is Chessur," Lucy said.

Chessur bowed his head. "A pleasure to meet you all," he said, arching an eyebrow as Reepicheep struggled against Caspian's hold. He turned back to Alice. "However, I'm afraid this meeting was not for pleasure. Her Majesty the White Queen would like to speak with you, Alice. She's heard you've arrived back, and would love to meet your mysterious cousins,"

Now, Lucy had originally thought nothing of the title of the Queen of this land, but when she saw the color drain from Edmund's face, something in her head clicked. The _White Queen_. Oh, by Aslan's mane it couldn't be! She was dead, and her wand destroyed! There was no way she could have been brought back . . . ! Lucy saw similar thoughts going through the heads of Peter and Susan, and though the same horror wasn't on Caspian's face, Lucy could see the suspicion in his eyes.

Chessur seemed to notice the sudden change in atmosphere, and he tilted his head – quite literally, it seemed to tilt on an axis. "Is something the matter?" he asked in that cool, purring voice of his.

The Pevensies were silent, and then Susan – ever cool-headed Susan – spoke up. "Oh, nothing. We were just surprised at how fast word gets around here,"

The Cheshire Cat gave a chuckle – a deep, chilling sort of rumble. "Oh no, we've known far longer than when you arrived, my dear Ms. Susan. We've known for quite a while that you'd show up,"

Another chill swept over the Pevensies. "How did you know we'd show up, Chessur?" Alice asked, curiosity clear on her face.

The ghostly cat turned to Alice, and gave her his wide, chilling smile. "Why, Alice, you should know. The Oraculum foretold it, of course,"

* * *

An update, just as I promised! :D And I'll try and make updates as frequent as possible, but I've got other stories I'm working on, plus school - though it looks like I'll probably have a bit of free time next week, considering all the teachers are going on strike - but I WILL try to update. Also, I apologize for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. I don't have a Beta yet, and I can't proof-read my own work because my eyes just seem to skim over all the mistakes. Hopefully spell-check took care of most of it.

Also, I apologize if my writing style is different - I've been away from this story for a while, so it might take me a while to get back into that style I was writing with for this story. Also, I know Tarrant/the Mad Hatter is probably woefully out of character, I apologize for that too.

But on the bright side, look! Poster! *points upwards*

~FantasticMisticalWonder (FMW/Wonder/)


End file.
